


Bliss

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-15
Updated: 2003-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark experiences a little bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

## Bliss

by Siobhan

<http://http://www.livejournal.com/users/siobhan_w/>

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my betas, Isagel and Sarah, for all their help. All flubs are mine but they both made sure there were a lot less of them. 

In a recent interview with TV Guide Online, Al Gough states that Clark is definitely a virgin. Personally, I think he's forgetting about Jessie (Miss Best-Night-of-My-Life) from "Red" but let's assume, for the moment, that Clark actually _is_ a virgin... 

* * *

Clark thought he knew. 

He thought he realized. 

He now realizes he never had a clue. 

Clark thought he knew what it would feel like. Everybody knew it felt good. A hundred nights spent with his hand and a bottle of lotion told him he really, really liked it. He now realizes that the difference between his hand and Lex is the difference between driving an old work truck and a red Ferrari. 

They don't tell you this stuff in health class. They cover the basics. He was kind of embarrassed during sex ed and maybe didn't pay as much attention as he should have - too busy imagining putting the knowledge into practice and wondering if Lex did those things and realizes now that it was all about Lex, even then - but Clark knows they never covered this. Especially that thing with the tongue. It was all about the mechanics in sex ed but it seems they skipped most of the really good stuff. Either that or Lex came up with that stuff all on his own. Which is possible. If he was the person who invented that thing with his tongue it would explain why he's so good at it. 

Maybe it's not their fault, though. Maybe other people don't know about this and that's why nobody told him. Maybe this feeling is unique to being with Lex, like so many other things. Clark thinks that has to be it because if people knew they could feel like this nobody would ever leave the bedroom. Even if they wanted to, they wouldn't have the energy. Clark feels a moment of pity for all the people who are missing out on his amazing discovery but lets it go when he realizes that them discovering what he now knows means they would have to have sex with Lex. And Clark plans to keep Lex too busy to have sex with anybody else. Clark knows it's probably selfish of him but figures what they don't know, won't hurt them. 

Clark fights the urge to say wow, thinks this probably isn't the time to sound like a kid during his first visit to the Magic Kingdom. Although, if the shoe fits... 

Shoe. Clark tries to remember where his shoes are. He's pretty sure he left them in Lex's office. Along with his shirt. And Lex's pants, which were now on the pool table. Clark wonders whether he should be embarrassed over the fact that he walked through the mansion without a shirt but decides that if Lex can walk around without pants, no one is going to look twice if Clark goes without his shirt. 

Clark wonders what Lex would look like spread over the pool table. All that skin laid out on the dark material. He also wonders how difficult it is to have sex in a Ferrari. It's a convertible, so he figures, if they take the top down, they'll have extra room. Maybe Lex will even let him drive first. Maybe Lex will do that thing again _while_ he's driving. 

Clark can feel the goofy grin spreading across his face but he's helpless to do anything about it. His whole life has changed. He feels like a completely different person. He guesses his dad would say something about a boy becoming a man - and his dad is the last person he wants to be thinking about right now, way to kill the buzz - but it's true. Life will never be the same and Clark will never be able to see strawberries ever again without automatically associating them with lube and getting hard. Which may be a problem come summer and the Kents sell them at the farmer's market but Clark figures he'll deal with that when the time comes. It's worth it. 

Clark wonders if he should be worried. Some of the noises he was making were definitely non-human. But Lex didn't seem to mind. Or even notice. Lex was too busy making noise himself. Clark always knew Lex was a talker but he never realized that would translate to sex. Lex likes to know what comes next. He is an expert planner. And he likes to share those plans with Clark. Not that he minds. Every time Lex told Clark what he was going to do to him, Clark made one of his non-human noises. He realizes now that it all worked out perfectly. Lex likes to talk. Clark likes to listen. Lex was right - it must be destiny. 

He sometimes remembers what it felt like to be powerless. He doesn't remember it feeling this good the first time around. Right now he's feeling like he'll never be able to move again. All the energy has been sucked out of his body by Lex. Literally. Clark remembers the confusion when Eric stole his powers. And he remembers the pain, but he doesn't remember this feeling. If it had felt like this before, he's not sure he ever would have wanted to get his powers back. 

If he ever moves again it will be a miracle. No more school for Clark Kent - it would mean getting out of bed. Lex is smart and seems eager to teach Clark new things. He calls it broadening Clark's horizons. Just this very afternoon he learned things about anatomy that he never would have guessed. Clark is sure that Lex wouldn't mind being his private tutor, then he wouldn't even need to go to school. Clark is also pretty sure that this isn't the kind of learning his mom was referring to when she told him to pick electives that interested him. And he really needs to stop thinking of his parents. 

Clark considers the fact that he is feeling so good right now that he thinks he might not even want to leave this bed for food. It shouldn't be a problem, it's not like he could starve to death, but then Clark realizes that won't be an issue because Lex has servants that could bring them food. Clark wants to ask if Lex has any chocolate syrup. He has a vision of himself spreading it all over Lex and licking it up but he doesn't want to ruin Lex's sheets. He's sure Lex has more but that would mean leaving the bed long enough to change them, and Clark isn't sure if he's capable of that just yet. 

"Clark." 

Clark rolls his head to the side at the sound of his name, eyes closed, still smiling. He thought he knew how Lex said his name but he was wrong. The difference between the way Clark's name sounds when Lex shows up at The Talon and the way it sounds when Lex is sliding into Clark is the difference between night and day. Clark always thought he liked the way Lex said his name whenever they ran into each other, happy to see him and wanting to spend time together. He now realizes he is addicted to the way Lex says his name during sex, low and raspy and sounding like he's desperate for more. 

The way Lex says his name during sex. Sex. Clark had sex. Clark Kent had sex. Clark had sex with Lex. Clark feels his grin grow even wider as he realizes that Lex rhymes with sex. The two are linked, which might explain why Lex is so good at it. Clark fights back the urge to giggle as his post-orgasmic brain starts to compose dirty limericks about Lex and sex. 

"Clark." 

Right, there's that voice again. "Hmmm?" 

"Ah, he speaks. I was beginning to wonder if you could." 

"Temporary loss of verbal skills. Your fault." Clark opens his eyes to see Lex propped up on his arm, looking down at him. 

"I'll take that as a compliment." Lex grins. "So...you're starting to recover?" 

Clark looks at the smile on Lex's face and suddenly remembers exactly how Lex's lips felt when they were wrapped around him. His body shudders with the memory and he feels his cock twitch. 

Lex's eyes sharpen and his gaze sweeps down Clark's body. "Looks like your verbal skills aren't the only thing recovering." Lex moves until he's suspended over Clark and slowly lowers himself until they're skin against skin. It's like the _best_ push-up ever. Clark is realizing that Lex works out a lot more than he thought. Without clothes, Lex's strength is obvious. Clark resolves to surprise Lex sometime when he's working out. He has a sudden fantasy of licking the sweat off of Lex's skin and the confidence to know that Lex won't mind. "What do you say we take advantage of that fact?" Lex asks, as he begins to slide down Clark's body. 

Clark closes his eyes and continues to smile. Nobody ever told him it would be like this. Thank God he managed to discover it all on his own. 


End file.
